User blog:DQueenie13/Witch Spring 2: Pets Tier List
Note: Work in progress. Wikia doesn't have drafts for this stuff even though it should. My ranking for Pets is purely based on my own experiences playing WS2 with medium grinding, but I'll do my best to explain my rankings. (I'm also working off memory, so some things may shift around if I get around to playing again.) Note that this is an overall ranking based on their utility (for me). As Pets are not all available at the same time, some Pets lower in the tiers may be better at the time they're acquired since they don't have any competition. Best Tier Blue: Out of all the heal-over-time pets, Blue recovers the highest amount (17% HP + 20% MP per turn). It also can be acquired in Chapter 2, relatively early in the story and before the White and Yellow Cats. Its method of acquisition is more obscure than the cats', but for anyone who knows about it, it's strictly better than all but arguably Nekomis. Blue's biggest asset is actually not in battle, but in training and material farming. Because training takes HP + MP, after you run out of HP and MP for training, take Luna and Blue out to farm materials. As long as the opponent can't do significant damage, Luna will recover quickly and go back to training. Lucca: Speedy. A trained Luna won't really need Lucca's help for the main story, but Lucca shines in the tougher post-game battles where Black Joe can't be used. Lucca will help Luna get the first attack in a battle, which can be decisive in some cases like the Mirror Image or Aramute. Of course, it also lets Luna travel the fastest on the field, which is nice for quality-of-life. Black Joe: He's a guaranteed pet for a reason. Damage negation/reduction for 3 hits (depending on the type of damage Luna's facing), then an attack/cooldown, rinse and repeat. He's basically the best pet to bring against enemies like the Zirconia Dragon and Nightmare. KiwiWalks knows this, and barred him from most of the post-game's special battles for it. High Tier Nekomis: Out of the four Cats, Nekomis can land in High Tier because it has abilities that aren't covered by Blue (who outshines the other three). Its Rain of Ice and Overheal make it good in midgame. However, if you get unlucky with it, you might be getting the low-damage Scratch more than Rain of Ice. Its Overheal is also pretty good on paper, except that it heals a maximum of 100 HP at a time. Sure, it can go over max HP, but if the enemy is doing more damage than it can heal back, Overheal isn't going to do much. Gray/Blue Wolf: Blue Wolf is basically Gray Wolf but better, so I'm lumping their explanations together. Blue Wolf can do some chunky damage (400% Luna's Strength), but that's really only good if Luna's been grinding her Strength, and against small fry. If Luna's up against tougher enemies, she'll probably be better served by units with more niche utility. Mid Tier Bolbat: One of my favorite Chapter 1 pets. It deals damage and heals, which can make it very useful when you don't have that many stats. It can only do up to 125 damage (and heal up to 125 HP), so it will be outclassed pretty quickly. Low Tier Bad Rabbit: The amount of bonus gold gained isn't really that significant. I think I got more use out of it beating up Nekomis than I ever did for its passive ability. Black Lion: 200 damage + 25 increase per turn is perhaps alright in earlygame, but it scales horribly, not to mention that its still affected by the opponent's DEF stat. When you have access to pets like Captain Boar and Nekomis, who have utility beyond damage, around the same time, then the Black Lion's quickly outclassed. The Cats: Lumping them all together because their effects aren't all that different. As mentioned in Blue's explanation, Blue's 17% HP + 20% MP recovery outshines all of them, and earlier. Only the Black Cat comes earlier than Blue, but 10% HP and 15% MP recovery isn't very significant in earlygame, and Luna would probably be better served by Bolbat on the HP recovery end. Category:Blog posts